


Look Into Your Eyes (And The Sky's The Limit)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: People keep warning Buddy about Seth.Buddy doesn't care.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Extreme Deadline Exchange '20





	Look Into Your Eyes (And The Sky's The Limit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> I may have been listening to a lot of Hamilton when I wrote this.
> 
> Title is from a lyric in _Helpless_ from the Musical, _Hamilton_.

_Look into your eyes  
And the sky 's the limit  
\- Helpless (Hamilton.)_

Buddy can think of a million things he'd rather be doing than listening to Wesley Blake ramble about all the ways Buddy’s destroying his life by being Involved with Seth Rollins.

They'd parted as amicably as people could. Wesley had wanted to stay friends- Buddy had never been able to deny him a thing.  
  
He just doesn't. want to get into this argument again.

“Alright, Wes." Buddy speeds up, faking being in a hurry. “Always a pleasure."

“Think about it. " Wesley ends the call, leaving Buddy to linger in the moment .

Wesley wasn't the first person to warn him. He wouldn't be the last person.

Buddy chose to ignore them. He didn't need people watching out for him.

Buddy was perfectly capable of doing that on his own.

Maybe following Seth would be the worst thing he ever did.

Then, again- what if it was the best thing he ever did?

Seth Rollins, was bound for infamy. Buddy would be right beside him.

A soul was a small price to pay if it meant a person was remembered.

Before Seth, Buddy was bound for a life of mediocrity. Sure- he could fly but what good was flying if no one noticed you walk?

Seth found him in his darkest moment and promised to bring him to the light.

Buddy knows people want the best for him. He's appreciative of this but his need to be remembered is far greater.

One look into Seth's eyes- Buddy sees the greatness they're bound for.

Oh the world will remember them.

Buddy's sure of that.

-end-


End file.
